


Phantom Pain

by TigerMultiverse



Series: MysteryTale AU [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Undertale (Video Game), mysterytale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mom Toriel, MysteryTale AU, Phantom pain, Poor Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Phantom pain is pain that feels like it's coming from a body part that's no longer there.
Relationships: Arthur & Toriel
Series: MysteryTale AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/33xvf7e) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysterytaleaskblog)

There were a lot of downsides to losing a limb. 

You could lose your dominant arm and not be able to write. You could lose a leg or both and and never walk again. Everything about losing a limb is horrible.

But nothing compares to Phantom Pain.

Phantom Pain is a pain that comes from a body part that is not there anymore. The brain is still sending signals to the lost limbs, and at times, the place where the limb was will spike in great pain. 

For Arthur and Annie, this happens often, Arthur more than Annie. Ever since they lost their arms at the cave, nothing has been right about their bodies. Even after they got replacement arms. But that didn’t stop the pain. It never stopped. Both mental and physical pain. The loss of their arms was very traumatic for them, the white hot pain they felt as their arms were ripped off their bodies by a large fox monster. Then they woke up in a hospital. Everything went downhill from there for them. No matter how much their uncle Lance, Vivi, or Elizabeth tried to help them, nothing worked. And with Elizabeth’s processing disorder, she couldn’t help. 

But nothing could hurt more than the Phantom Pain. It hurts. When Annie gets Phantom Pain, she usually gets it a couple times a month, sometimes less. But Arthur gets Phantom Pain a few times a month. They get it at different times, but it always feels the same. 

When the Phantom Pain happens, it feels like their arm is on fire in a white hot blaze, like their arms are being crushed by a million tons of rocks, like their being torn off by a giant monster, they feel their bones break off, their fleas tear way, their-!

“Ngh…”

Arthur groaned in pain as he clutched the stump of where his arm used to be. The pain was going on for three hours now, and he didn’t want anyone to see, so he sought refuge in his room, the lights off and sitting on his bed with a tank top and sweatpants on. 

God, he was pathetic. He thanked as another surge of pain ripped through his lost limb, tears welling up in his eyes. He took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm down, but to no avail.

Arthur was contemplating whether or not to leave his bedroom at some point tonight. But he didn’t know. The pain was making it harder for him to think. 

Arthur was brought back to attention when the door opened and the hallway light shone into his room. He looked up and saw Toriel in the doorway, a soft and kind smile on her face. She closed the door and stride towards Arthur and sat next to him on the left side of the bed. 

“Hello Arthur.” She spoke softly, making Arthur smile back at her despite the pain. “Are you doing alright?” 

God she could read people good, that or she just notices the way Arthur is holding himself.

“Oh. I-I’m fine Toriel. Just tired-NGH!” Arthur tried to tell her but was cut off when his stump spiked in red hot pain. Arthur panted and clutched the stump as the pain just grew worse it brought tears to his eyes, he barely registered Toriel holding him against her and whispering kind words to him. He gave up and leaned more against her as he sobbed and tears fell down his face. 

“Shh. It’s alright Arthur. It will be alright.” 

She soothed gently, running her hands down his hair and back, her touch warm and calming. She rested her hands on his head and back, and a warm calming feeling spread through Arthur and…the pain started to go away. He opened his eyes and saw that there was a green light coming from Toriel’s hands. He stared in awe at the pretty light before he closed his eyes again and settled back into her arms. They sat there for a few moments, and soon the pain was completely gone. He opened his eyes and pulled back from Toriel’s embrace and looked at his stump, wondering what she did.

“I healed it.” Arthur snapped his head back to her, wondering if she would read minds or expressions. 

“How?” He asked, really wanting to know more.

“You know that Monsters have magical abilities, well some have healing magic. That was what I was doing, taking your pain. It won’t be completely gone, it will come back. But I want you and Annie to always come to me when it happens, okay?” She told him, her words laced in kindness. Arthur nodded before hugging her tightly. 

When they pulled back, they went out and ate dinner with everyone and had a fun night.


End file.
